<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over-Achiever by moonlights_glow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811620">Over-Achiever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow'>moonlights_glow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Issues, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over-Achiever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on Aaron Hotchner’s office door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Hotchner?” you said, poking your head in the door. “Hi, I’m (Y/N) (L/N), you called about an interview for a profiler position?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, of course,” Hotch said, standing up. “Come in, come in.” He walked over to you and shook your hand. “Have a seat.” He pulled out a file. “So, it says here, you were the top of your class at the Academy, and you graduated from high school a year early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I’ve always been a bit of an overachiever,” you said. “Got it from my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch set the file down. “Why do you want to join the Behavioral Analysis Unit?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best at what you do!” you said. “I’ve known since I was ten years old that I wanted to catch killers, and the BAU is the best at it. Your unit has arrested more serial killers than any other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve wanted to catch killers since you were ten? What happened, if you don’t mind me asking. Most ten year olds don’t envision themselves working in such a dangerous profession and keep on the track towards it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath. “My brother was murdered when I was ten. He was fifteen. The police wrote it off as a suicide, but I know my brother. He wouldn’t kill himself, he was too happy, he had too much going for him.” You shook your head and huffed out a sad laugh. “Said he was going to be the one to cure cancer. He would have, too. He was only a sophomore, but he was already accepted into UCLA, Notre Dame, Georgetown, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yale.” You sighed. “I promised him I would find justice, and I wouldn’t stop until the person responsible was taken down. But don’t worry, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let my personal goals get in the way of my work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good to hear,” Hotch said. “We can’t have personal vendettas when we’re on a case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, if you choose to hire me, I will be focused on the task at hand. I don’t get distracted easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to meet the team?” Hotch asked after a moment of deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch stood up and gestured for you to follow him. You followed him to the office door next to his. He knocked on the door before opening it and moving in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is SSA Jason Gideon. I’m sure you’ve met him before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! He was a guest lecturer in some of my academy classes! It’s wonderful to meet you, sir,” you said, shaking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember talking in some of your classes,” Gideon said. “You always sat right at the front and asked tons of questions about the BAU and what it would take to be a part of the unit.” He laughed. “I loved hearing your input and your thought process. I hope Hotch here offers you the job, I’d love to see what you’d bring to the team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, Agent Gideon,” you said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You followed Hotch out of the office to the next one. The door was already open, so Hotch stepped in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), this is our press liaison, Jennifer Jareau.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me JJ,” the blonde said, standing up to shake your hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, JJ,” you said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You introducing her to the team?” JJ asked Hotch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m going down to the bullpen now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure he introduces you to Penelope Garcia,” JJ told you. “She’s someone you definitely want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like she’s already in the bullpen. Come meet the rest of the team, (Y/N).” You followed Hotch down the stairs to the collection of desks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Agent Derek Morgan,” he said, introducing you to a tall, muscular man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, beautiful,” Derek said, shaking your hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Agent Elle Greenaway,” he said, introducing you to a woman. You shook her hand, but she didn’t say anything to you. “This is Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the oracle of all things knowable and unknowable,” she said, shaking your hand. “If there’s information out there, I’ll find it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally, this is Dr. Spencer Reid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man seemed to be about your age. He waved to you with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, this is (Y/N) (L/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re the one who was coming in to interview to be a profiler!” Derek Morgan said. “Well, hopefully Hotch’s unsmiling face didn’t scare you off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed. “Believe me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>will scare me off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, we need that,” Agent Greenaway said. “Working here isn’t easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elle. Anyway, Ms. (L/N), if you could follow me back to my office? We have a few more points to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After you left with Hotch, the team turned to face each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you think Hotch’ll hire her?” Morgan asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, she’s pretty young,” Greenaway said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So’s the boy genius,” Morgan replied. “And she seems like she’d be a good fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Hotch introduced us to her, that means she’s a serious candidate,” Reid said. “He wouldn’t introduce us if he wasn’t seriously considering her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, holding your box of belongings to your chest. To say you were nervous for your first day at the BAU was an understatement. The elevator doors opened to the seventh floor. You gathered your nerves and headed through the doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Ms. (L/N),” Agent Gideon said, “It’s great to see you again. Here, let me show you to your desk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked around. “There’s no one else here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s still early,” he said. “I’m usually here before anyone else. Here’s your desk. You’ll be across from Dr. Reid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You set the box down. “Thank you, Agent Gideon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bombing case?” you said as you sat in the conference room for the debriefing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the BAU,” Agent Greenaway said. “This is the kind of fun stuff we deal with everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely,” you said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wheels up in 30,” Hotch said. “(L/N), I trust you have a go-bag ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are you liking the BAU?” Hotch asked, sitting across from you on the flight back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I almost got blown up on my first day,” you said. “It’s good to know there’s never a dull moment here.” You smiled. “I’m glad to be here, seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good. We’re glad to have you here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, (L/N), we’re going to a bar when we land, you wanna join us?” Morgan said, leaning over your chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds fun. I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bonded with the team much easier than you thought you would. You were probably the closest to JJ and Reid. You were close to JJ because you both grew up in the middle of nowhere. She grew up in Pennsylvania, you grew up in New York. You and Reid were close because you shared academic interests and it was easy to bounce ideas off each other. And, to tell the truth, you came to see Gideon as a father figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Spencer’s birthday came around, you and JJ worked together to plan his office birthday party. But it was Morgan’s idea to put trick candles on the cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to break up the party,” Hotch said, “we have a case. Conference room, five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” you groaned. “Gluing their eyes open?” You shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this guy is escalating,” Morgan said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get there as soon as possible. Wheels up in thirty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you all gathered on the plane for the flight back from the case, you sat next to Reid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from the chess game he was setting up. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a chance to give this to you at the party.” You handed him a brown package with simple ribbons decorating it. “Happy birthday, Spence.” You pushed up from the chair and walked over to talk with Elle and Morgan as Gideon sat down in front of Spencer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Gideon asked as he settled into the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer unwrapped the package and smiled. “It’s a first edition copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Study in Scarlet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He looked over at you. You looked up and smiled at him, waving a little. “You know, she and JJ are the only ones who call me Spence. The only ones in the world.” He opened the book and ran his hand down the cover page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked into the bullpen, tension radiating off your body as you argued into your phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Mom! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> job, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life! This is the job I have, and it’s the job I’ve wanted since I was ten. No, you know what? I have to go. I’m- I have to work. Goodbye, Mother.” You hung up the phone and groaned. You realized the team was watching you. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Hotch asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Just a normal conversation with my mother. So, firearm recertifications today? Let’s get to the range.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you got down to the range, you loaded up your gun and took aim. You fired at the targets, hitting each one almost perfectly. You were muttering about your mother under your breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing, (L/N),” Hotch said. “Almost perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when you grow up in a backwater town,” you said as you reloaded the gun, “everyone is super into hunting and guns. You learn how to shoot a deer down as soon as you’re old enough for a junior hunting license.” You took aim and fired again. “Girls are no exception. Even though they think we should just be housewives who settle down and get married at 19.” You emptied your rounds before moving to reload. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(L/N), you’re good, you hit the mark for your recert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But I want to work out my anger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch thought for a moment. “Do you think you could help Reid? He needs to work on his aim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Sure. How much work are we talking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer aimed and fired. He hit the leg of the target. “I was aiming for the head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed. “Okay. Well, first thing I noticed, you’re too tense. Tension throws your aim.” You put your hands on his shoulders. “Let yourself relax a bit. Don’t overthink it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, my curiosity’s won out,” JJ said as the two of you sat on the plane on the way to the latest case. “Why did you give him a Sherlock Holmes book?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed to yourself. “We were debating whether or not Holmes was the original profiler. It was one of our earliest conversations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I sense a crush?” JJ said, leaning closer to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she laughed. “Oh, come on! If you don’t tell me, the silence will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned and covered your face with your hands. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? Yes, I do. But you can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I can’t tell another living soul,” JJ laughed. “Don’t worry, (Y/N), I won’t tell anyone. Except maybe Garcia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Morgan said. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that true! You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head and took a sip of your drink. “Nope, never.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that possible? I mean, have you seen you? You’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, now,” you said. “But in high school? I was your classic nerd. Big thick glasses, long pants all year long, I always ate in the library. Besides, I didn’t like any of the guys I grew up with. Hammond’s a small town. Besides, I don’t date anyone my brother wouldn’t approve of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m your brother now,” Morgan said, “and I’m going to set you up on a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan you don’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bup, bup, bup. I’m doing it. I’m your big brother now and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed and shook your head. “Fine. Fine, I accept.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I know a great guy for you. Can you do Friday night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, conference room, now,” Hotch said as he and JJ walked through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. “Guess we’ll find out, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were out for your morning run, and you were going twice as hard as you usually do. The sun was barely up, and you were doing double what you usually ran. After finishing your cool-down lap, you stopped by the fountain in the park. The guy that ran the same time as you stopped next to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” he said, panting, “I’ve never seen anyone run that hard unless they were training for a marathon or avenging someone’s death. Which one are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go with the second one,” you said. “Sounds more badass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “I’m Hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” you said as you shook his hand. “So, what are you running for? Work, marathon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both, actually,” he said. “I’m a firefighter and we’re having a charity race in November.” He walked over to the food stand that had just opened and bought two water bottles, handing you one. “What about you? Why are you really running?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Work,” you said after taking a sip of the water. “I’m in the FBI.” You groaned as your phone went off. “Speaking of.” You glanced at the text from Hotch. “I gotta go. But if you want a running partner,” you handed him a card, “here’s my number.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you got to the BAU, still in your workout clothes, you caught up with Morgan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! How was the date last night?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, he was nice and all, the perfect gentleman. I just don’t think we’re a match.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you got yourself out there. And my boy treated you right, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed. “Yeah, Derek. He did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell this Lila girl had a thing for Spencer. And it kind of pissed you off. She was being stalked and anyone close to her was being killed, but she was trying to get close to Spencer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spencer. He was assigned to her protective detail while you and the others tried to track down her stalker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just find this guy already?” you snapped after staring at the same information, again. “Let’s find this son of a bitch and go home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(L/N), are you okay?” Hotch asked you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” you lied. “Just tired of getting nowhere. I’m gonna take a walk.” You got up from the table and walked out of the precinct. You breathed in the night air, trying to calm yourself down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You heard the door open and Gideon walked up next to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it?” he asked you as he handed you a coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), you’re surrounded by profilers all the time. I know how you feel about Reid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my friend,” you said. “And this girl is dangerous, I don't want him getting killed because of her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Gideon assured you. “He’s smart, (Y/N). He won’t do anything that would get him hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t mean this unsub won’t target him next. I can’t lose him, it would be like losing Danny all over again.” You wrapped your arms around your torso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Hotch said. “We have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you got to Lila’s house, you found a soaked Reid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hotch asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I fell in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You narrowed your eyes at him before turning to talk to the guy that was hiding in the bushes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N),” Reid said, walking up to your desk. “You wanna go watch a movie tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t,” you said. “I have a date tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You-you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. His name’s Hunter. We’re going to this fancy Italian place.” Your phone buzzed. “Oh, that’s him.” You smiled as you replied to his text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reid walked away. He found himself walking towards Garcia’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Welcome to the bat-cave,” Garcia said, spinning around to face him. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know (Y/N)’s going on a date tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. She had me run a background check on the guy to make sure he was who he said he was. He’s cute, too. He’s this big, buff fireman. I told her if she didn’t say yes, I would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” He sat down in the chair next to Penelope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay there, Reid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I’m gonna head home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how was your date with the hottie? Pun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> intended,” Penelope said, coming up to your desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It actually went really well,” you told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, pause. (L/N) went on a date last night?” Morgan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I met a guy on one of my morning runs. His name’s Hunter,” you told him. “He’s everything you want in a guy. Sweet, smart, funny, cute, he’s not a serial killer.” You paused. “Wow, this job set my bar </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>low.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan laughed. “Come on, Hotch wants us in the conference room for a meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elle had resigned from the BAU. Of course the team felt the hurt of losing her, she was part of your family. So when Emily Prentiss came on the scene, you were all a bit hesitant. But Prentiss was determined to prove herself as a valuable member of the team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reminded you of yourself when you first joined the team. Nervous, eager to show she was just as good as the others. You decided to reach out to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you said, sitting down next to her. “How are you settling in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “it’d be a little easier if you wanted me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled a chair over and sat by her desk. “It’s not that we don’t want you here,” you said. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think, given time, you’ll be an irreplaceable member of our team. But we did just lose Elle. It’ll just take the team time to come around. Until then, I’m here if you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Agent (L/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please, just (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Pen,” you said, walking up next to the tech genius at her computers. “Can you do me a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you look up a police report from St. Lawrence County police department?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my sleep. Give me some key words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a date? November 6, 1993.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s three. A B&amp;E, a car accident and- oh. Oh, (Y/N), I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just print it out for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. Do you need to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “My parents put me through years of therapy. I’ve talked about that night enough to last a lifetime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia handed you the papers. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know if I need more information,” you promised. “I’m heading home, I’ll see you later, Pen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you headed towards the elevator, Spencer caught up with you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N)!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Spence. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a foreign film festival this weekend, do you want to go with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, Spence,” you said. “I promised Hunter if I didn’t have a case this weekend I’d spend time with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Well, I’ll see you on Monday, I guess,” he said, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you got back to your apartment, your cat ran to the door and started weaving between your legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, Theo,” you said, “I get it, you want food. Come on, I’ll feed you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After feeding your cat, you settled down at your desk and looked over the old file, chewing on a pen while you read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how did the unsub get in? There was no forced entry, it was raining so no windows were open, Danny locked the doors…” Theo jumped up onto your lap. “What do you think, Theo?” you asked, scratching his head. Your buzzer sounded, scaring the cat off your lap. “Ooh, that must be my pizza!” You walked over to the buzzer and let the person up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hotch? What are- what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garcia told me you asked about Daniel’s file.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You crossed your arms over your chest. “What I do on my weekend off is none of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But Reid told me you were planning to spend the weekend with your boyfriend. Why lie about your plans, (L/N)?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and rubbed your forehead. “Hunter and I broke up, okay? But I didn’t think that was BAU business. Besides, I knew if I told him what I was really doing, he and the others would butt their way into my business and try to help. I don’t need help, okay? I can do this on my own. He’s my brother, and I promised I would find the man who did this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us help, (Y/N),” Hotch said. “Even just me and Gideon, if you don’t want the whole team.” Hotch picked up Theo, who was rubbing against his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer Hotch,” you said, “but I can do this by myself. Go home, Hotch. Be with Haley and Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch looked at you. “Call if you need help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, if the pizza guy is down there, send him up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ! What happened?” you asked when you and the team got to the house of Tobias Hankel. “Wait, where’s Spencer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He took him,” JJ said, the shock clear in her voice. “Hankel took him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god.” You covered your mouth with your hand as your face paled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I-I told him we shouldn’t split up but he didn’t listen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god. I’m gonna be sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek rested his hand on your back while you expelled the contents of your stomach. “Do we have any idea where he took Reid?” Morgan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I was- I was in the barn when it happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we need to get to work,” Hotch said. “Who knows what he’s doing to Reid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You set up in Hankel’s house and the team started going through all his things. You were sitting in a chair, staring at the wall. Gideon came over and sat next to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find him, (Y/N),” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before or after this son of a bitch kills him?” you asked, your eyes watering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really love him, don’t you?” Gideon asked you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” you asked, wiping your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not to him,” Gideon said. “But we all see it. We’ll find him. I promise you, we’ll find him. We’ll bring him back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reid was fading in and out of consciousness. Hankel had dosed him with dilaudid. Spencer was hallucinating all of his worst memories. His dad leaving. The soccer field. Sending his mom away. And you. You and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seeing you with him hurt. It made him realize he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about you the whole time Hankel had him. He was determined to get through this, just to get back to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hankel had sent a video of Spencer tied to a chair. You felt your stomach start churning again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garcia!” Hotch said. “Can you isolate the video?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The video feed cut out before you could do anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, Spencer!” You turned to the team. “What the hell are we doing just standing here? We need to get him out of there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Hotch assured you. “But we still don’t know where he is. Garcia, were you able to get anything from the video feed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s rerouting through a bunch of different servers, but I'm working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia was able to find a way for you to send a video of your own to Spencer. You let him know that you were going to find him and you were going to get him out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron Hotchner,” Spencer said. The team stood in silence at Spencer’s decision. “He’s a classic narcissist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, look,” Gideon said, “you can’t think anything from that. He’s not in his right mind, Hotch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stop. Stop. Alright, everybody, what’s my worst quality? I’ll start. I have no sense of humor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a bully,” JJ said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a drill sergeant sometimes,” Morgan said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prentiss added, “You trust men more than you trust women.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a buttinsky,” you said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, okay. I’m all those things. But none of you said I put myself before the team. Because I don’t. Ever,” Hotch said. “Reid and I were arguing over the definition of a narcissist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so what do we do?” JJ asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You finally tracked Hankel down and found Reid. When he was untied from the chair, he ran to Hotch and hugged him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d understand,” he said, crying into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You ran over and wrapped your arms around him. “Oh, thank god,” you said. You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him. When you let him go, you both stood awkwardly in silence until Morgan cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged Reid. “Welcome back, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gideon left the BAU. It hit the team hard. You felt his loss more than when Elle left. You found yourself standing in the doorway to Gideon’s office without meaning to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You and Spencer became more awkward around each other after the kiss. Spencer was also a lot more short-tempered with everyone. You all knew there was something going on with him, but he wouldn’t talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch and Section Chief Strauss found a replacement for Gideon. David Rossi. Your role model and idol. You owned all his books and read them several times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi took a while to get with the flow of the team. He was used to working alone. But he got there eventually. He became an irreplaceable member of the team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you two need to work your thing out,” Morgan said after another awkward encounter between you and Spencer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” you asked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have been all awkward and weird around each other since that kiss. Now, we’ve all agreed to lock you in Hotch’s office until you talk it out. Now, go, go,” Morgan said, pushing the two of you into the office. Hotch locked the door and tucked the key in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned. “This is ridiculous!” you said. “We can’t even talk to each other!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you. “So, how do we fix this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Spencer. I have been for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer smiled. “I love you too, (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” You kissed him again, but this time he responded to the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” Emily said from the other side of the door where she and the rest of the team were watching. “The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suicide cases. You were investigating suicide cases involving high schoolers. Hotch had offered to let you stay back for the case, but you refused. If these suicides were murders, you wanted closure for those families. You knew what that gaping hole felt like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you found out the kids were dying because of some online “game,” Hotch decided to send you, Reid, and Morgan to the school to talk to the kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the kids was texting while Reid was talking, causing Morgan to take the phone and read the text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What planet is this guy from,” he read, “He doesn’t want us to win the game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer was about to respond, but you put your hand on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got this one.” You stood in front of the class. “How many of you have siblings? Okay, a good number of you. How many of you have younger siblings?” You looked over the hands that were up. “If you die from this </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you said, putting air quotes around the word, “your younger brothers and sisters are going to be so hurt. They’re never going to get over it. How do I know this? Because I had an older brother. He died when I was ten. And those of you with older siblings? They’re going to be hurt, too. Because your brothers and sisters? They love you. Even if you think they don’t, they do. And for the only children in the room, how many of you have a best friend you think of as a brother or sister? All of you. Think about how they would feel if you died because of this dangerous internet fad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids all looked at you. One of the boys in the back raised his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your brother really die?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. “He did. Danny was my best friend. And he was so smart, like your friends that died from this ridiculous challenge. He had his whole life in front of him. Just like your friends, and just like all of you. Don’t play this game. When just one person dies, so many people are hurt by the death. Don’t let this game take your life. You all have so much potential. Don’t waste it because of this stupid game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Spencer asked you when you left the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just hope I got through to those kids.” You shook your head. “Why do smart kids do dumb things like this? Why don’t they realize how dangerous it is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Where’s (L/N)?” Derek asked when the team gathered for a meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s taking personal time,” Hotch said. “She’s visiting her parents in New York.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Reid said, “she never visits her parents. And why wouldn’t she tell me? What’s going on, Hotch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sighed. “She thinks going back to her childhood home will give her some more insight about who killed her brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought her brother committed suicide,” Garcia said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how the police ruled it,” Hotch said, “but (Y/N)’s convinced he was murdered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Hotch,” Morgan said, “are we sure she’s not just in a deep stage of denial? We know how grief affects people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I profiled her brother. He wasn’t someone who would have committed suicide. She’s been working this as an unofficial case since she joined the team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she never told any of us?” JJ asked. “Why didn’t she trust us? We could’ve helped!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She refused help,” Hotch said. “She’d probably be mad if she knew I even told you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to help her, though. She’s too close to it, she needs fresh eyes,” Emily said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an official case,” Hotch said. “You’d be working on personal time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Morgan said. “She’s our family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Garcia agreed. “We’re all in. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining members of the team nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Then let’s get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “(Y/N)?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tightened your grip on your suitcase and shoulder bag. “Hello, Mother. May I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have at least called first,” she said as she stepped away from the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did call. Is Danny’s room still the same?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is, you think we’d just tear it apart? It’s all we have left of him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m setting up in his room,” you said, dragging your suitcase up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you’re not going to talk to us? How’s big-city life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Cindy Morland’s son just moved back and he’s still-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, stop,” you said, turning to face her. “Stop trying to set me up. I have a boyfriend, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? And you didn’t tell me about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. Because I know you. You’d try to get all involved and micro-manage-y about our relationship. And I don’t want to subject Spencer to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Spencer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “Yes. His name is Spencer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you meet him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s part of my team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, he’s another serial killer hunter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “Yes, mother.” You started pulling papers and pictures out of your bag, taping them around the room. “Now, if you could get out so I can work, that would be lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were walking around your brother’s room, trying to find any evidence that may have been left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m the unsub,” you muttered. “How do I get in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were pacing the room until you heard the doorbell ring. You made your way down the stairs after your mom screamed for you to get it. Opening the door, you saw your team standing on the stoop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys? What are you doing here?” You spotted Hotch standing in the back. “Hotch! I told you I didn’t need you here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you don’t need us doesn’t mean you don’t want us here,” Rossi said. “And a few pairs of fresh eyes might be more helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chewed your lip before inviting the team in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is your team?” your mother said. She looked at Morgan. “And this must be Spencer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, that’s Derek,” you said. You held up your hand, which was holding Spencer’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Spencer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a twig! How is he supposed to protect you, (Y/N)?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, ma’am,” Rossi said, stepping between you and your mother, “your daughter doesn’t need anyone to protect her. I’ve seen her take down a 200-pound psychopath with only hand-to-hand combat. She is more than adept at protecting herself, so I suggest you stop seeing her as some delicate flower that’ll wilt with the wrong kind of sunlight, because she’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you to be speaking to me like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SSA David Rossi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, David Rossi? This is the man whose books you’ve been collecting since you were 13, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And on that note,” you said, “we’re going upstairs now.” You lead your team to your brother’s room. “I know you guys have a partial profile, but this should help you build a full one,” you told them. “Everything is the same as it was, that’s why there’s layers of dust on everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said everything’s the same?” Morgan asked, looking around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except for Danny and the gun,” you said. “The police didn’t even sweep the room. They saw him with the gun and wrote it off immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else can you tell us?” Prentiss asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no forced entry, no defensive wounds. There was gunpowder residue on Danny’s hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would have had motive?” Hotch asked, looking through the stack of textbooks on the desk. “Did he have any enemies at school? Bullies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean, he was taking senior classes as a sophomore. He wasn’t winning any popularity contests, but he wasn’t hated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about any friends?” Hotch asked. “Any of them maybe holding a grudge?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny really only had one friend, and he isn’t someone that would shoot a person. He’d get squeamish over a papercut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily picked a picture up off the dresser. “You two were really close, huh?” She brushed the dust off. “You two look so happy here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, a lump forming in your throat. “Yeah. He was my best friend. He was my role model. I loved him so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Spencer said, “I found something.” He held up a piece of paper that was stuffed in a textbook. “I think we have a lead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You took the piece of paper from Spencer and felt your blood run cold. “Oh, my god.” Your hands started shaking. Hotch took the letter from you and Spencer helped you sit down on the bed. “Oh, my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Luke?” Prentiss asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Danny’s best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stood at the sink in the bathroom, gripping the sides while your body shook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Spencer said. “Do you want to sit the rest of this out? Garcia’s tracking Luke down now, the team can handle the rest, I can stay here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “No. I promised Danny I’d find him closure. I need to finish this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), sweetheart, I’m sure he’d understand if you needed to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I need answers. I need to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You turned on the faucet and splashed water on your face. “I need closure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found him,” Prentiss interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan kicked down the door to Luke’s home and the team filed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucas Dressler, you’re under arrest for the murder of Daniel (L/N),” Hotch said, pointing his gun at Luke. Morgan cuffed Luke as Hotch read him the Miranda Rights. You stood by the door, glaring daggers at the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you arrived at the police department, Morgan took Luke into the interrogation room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hotch, let me talk to him,” you asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a good idea?” Spencer asked. “He might not talk if you go in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You clenched your jaw. “He’ll talk. Let me in, Hotch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sighed. “Fine. But if things start going south, I’m pulling you out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” You walked into the room with Danny’s file. You slammed the file down on the table. “Hello, Luke. It’s been a while.” You sat down across from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up. “(Y/N)? Well, well, well. Little (Y/N/N) made it to the FBI.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glared at him. “Why, Luke? Why would you kill your best friend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The police said Dan committed suicide.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true. Now, I’ll ask you again. Why. Did. You. Kill. Danny? Jealousy? You were jealous he was so much smarter than you? Anger? Did he say something to piss you off? Love?” You noticed him shift. “Oh, was there a girl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke clenched his jaw. You could tell he was grinding his teeth. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? No, what, Lucas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t kill him because of a girl! I was in love with Dan, okay? But he never noticed me. He only ever saw me as a friend and I couldn’t take it anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, instead of dealing with rejection like a normal person, you decided to murder my big brother?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch came into the room. “That’s enough, (L/N). Out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” JJ said, sitting next to you on the plane back to Virginia. “Now that you got justice for your brother, are you leaving the BAU?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jayje, are you kidding me? I’m here to stay. I didn’t work my ass off to get to the BAU just to leave it. Plus, I can’t leave my family.” You and JJ looked at the team. Spencer was sleeping on the couch, laying down with his feet on Morgan’s lap, who was also asleep. Hotch and Rossi were talking, and Prentiss was reading a book. “I love you guys too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you too, (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>